Grandpa Madaras History Lesson
by Dementedlilkitty
Summary: Todays history class with have a guest speaker. Please welcome Madara Uchiha! Listen as Madara tells the class about Konoha and the first and second Hokages, while picking on his grandson Sasuke. Just small goofy thing with some feels attached. Rated T for swearing.


I decided to write something goofy-ish instead of my previous pairing stories. Also I'm semi editing the story of how Konoha was made. Hope you all enjoy: GRANDPA MADARA'S HISTORY LESSON.

The morning school bell chimed and Iruka waved his hands at his class to get their attention. Once they all had quieted down he announced that the class was going to get a special guest speaker for today's history lesson. The class was puzzled as Iruka pulled a chair from the back and placed it in front of his desk. He looked to the exit and called out. "We're ready Itachi." All the females in the class awed and swooned when the tall, handsome Uchiha escorted in an elderly man with long white hair. Itachi held onto his grandfather's arm and helped him down into the chair, earning even more affectionate awes from the females. He fixed the sleeve of his police uniform and joined Iruka behind his desk standing behind his grandfather.

"Thank you for taking time out of your work to bring him here Itachi."

Itachi nodded at Iruka, "I'm still on duty so if I get a call I leave him in your care."

Madara looked to the class at smiled as he saw Sasuke shrink down in his seat and mouth "oh no". Before Iruka could properly introduce him, Madara yelled out.

"OH! Is that my adorable grandson sitting way back there! Sasuke! Sasuke! Come sit up here with your Grand Papa! Plop your bum right here next to me!" Madara laughed and wheezed as he hit the empty spot next to him with his cane.

Everyone looked to Sasuke who had his face on the desk trying to hide his embarrassment. Naruto and the boys snickered and the girls giggled. Sasuke cursed as he rose from his seat. The old coot's doing this on purpose! He grudgingly made his way to the front of the room and stood next to Madara, a sour look on his face.

"Now that I've checked embarrassing my grandson off my list, it's time to teach that history lesson I guess." He chuckled. If only looks could kill Sasuke wished. "Does anyone know event what happened eighty years ago?"

Sakura's hand flew into the air and Madara instantly pointed to her. "An alliance between the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan, that event lead to the founding Konoha."

"Right you are young lady! Look at that, pretty and smart. Take note Sasuke." Sasuke groaned. It was going to be a long day. "The first Hokage, Hashirama and I met during the Uchiha and Senju war when we were younger and ended it when we became old enough to lead the clans."

Ino raised her hand then asked "If you both were clans leaders how did you choose who was to lead Konoha?"

"Politics is a bitch my dear, we decided to do a voting system. A lot of the Uchiha's voted me along with some of the Senju and some of the Uchiha's voted Hashirama while the majority of Senjus's voted for him. Only one vote made Hashirama the winner. Does any know whose vote it was?"

"It was the second Hokage, Tobirama! Brother of the first!" Jaws dropped and eyes darted to Naruto. He was standing on top of his desk with a victory pose. He noticed the intensified stares and shrunk down into his seat and smiled. A light blush began creeping slowly onto his face. Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "Look at that, the dope actually knows something-Oomph!" He was silenced by his Grandfather who gave him a quick whack with his cane.

"Be nice, Sasuke. And yup, that bastard hated me with a passion." Madara burst into a loud laugh that turned to instant coughing, "Yup, he hated me alright. But I get the last laugh! Out lived both those little fuckers-"

"Grandfather!" Itachi hissed.

"Yeah, I know," He waved his hand at Itachi brushing him off. "I lost the vote but if something happened to Hashirama I was to take on the role of Hokage. But…Sadly…Before any of us could blink the second Shinobi world war took place and we quickly rushed into battle. Being one of the strongest in my time both Hashirama and I lead the charge. We left Tobirama in charge of the village promoting him to stand-in-Hokage. When Hashirama died in battle a messenger hurried back to the village to relay the news. The council appointed him Hokage right then and there, not knowing if I was going to make it back from war." Madara heaved a heavy sigh and tapped his cane on the floor.

Itachi came around Irukas desk and lightly placed his hand on his Grandfathers shoulder. He reassured him that if he was tired they could end the presentation and go home. Madara nodded, not only was he getting tired just thinking about his friend gave him a very solemn expression on his face. Itachi read it instantly and knew he was finished. Itachi and Sasuke helped Madara out of his chair as Iruka announced that the lecture was over. Madara waved goodbye to the class and everyone thanked him.

"Best. History. Lesson. Ever! Can he have more guest speakers instead of reading stupid old books Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto Chimed.

"If it gets all of you to stay quiet and listen for a change." Iruka pondered then snapped his fingers as the idea struck him. "Next week we have sexual education, maybe Jiraya-Sensei could-"

"NO!" The class thundered.

Hope ya'll thought it was a good read. Not really what I usually do but thought I'd try something a little more comical with some feels attached. Comment on what kind of story you like to see next and with what characters! 3


End file.
